Just A Name
by Maruaderette
Summary: We all know the Boy Who Lived's name, but how did he get it? Oneshot.


Sorry to anyone who's offended if I made fun of his/her name, and kudos to whoever spots my own name.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

I'd like to give a big thank you to Jaybird for being my beta.

Also thanks to Dumbledoresgirl1 who told me about a problem that has been fixed.

---------------------------------------------Just A Name-----------------------------------------------

It was the type of summer day that many considered perfect: blue skies, an enjoyable temperature and a slight breeze. So of course Lily Potter chose this day to keep her husband and his friends inside and of course they protested.

"Merlin's beard Lily! It's one of the only decent days when we're all of work, why choose today to pick the baby's name! We wanted to play Quidditch! Can't we do this later?"

"James, I am nearly nine months pregnant. We have yet to choose a name for our baby. Your Quidditch game _can _wait." The redhead said this all in a deadly whisper and James sat down in defeat.

"That doesn't explain why we have to be here, Lil." Sirius said waving a hand vaguely at Peter, Remus, and himself. "After all it's your kid."

Peter snorted. "Shut up Sirius, you know your going to be like, no I take that back, your going to _be_ a doting mother."

All howled with laughter, excluding Sirius who pouted. Remus turned to the parents-to-be."What names have you thought of, we'll give you our opinions."

James looked sheepish and rubbed his head making his unruly hair stick out even more, "James," His friends looked expectant. "That's all I could think of."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Conceited much, Prongs?"

Remus replied dryly. "Our Prongs? Conceited? Never!"

"All the years we've known him he always seemed so modest." Peter added sarcastically.

"All of you shut it. Besides, Lily has a list containing ever name ever heard, maybe even a few she made up." James ducked the hand that was aimed at his head.

Glaring at her husband Lily said "I'll go get it, I left it in the kitchen." She tried in vain to get off of the couch three times before she gave up. "Sirius, go get the list, it's on the table."

"Why should I?" he replied without thinking, then regretting it.

Still a bit flushed the green-eyed woman snapped back. "Because I'm nine months pregnant and it's the right thing to do. And if that's not good enough remember the time you jinxed my hair to be purple."

Wincing at the memory, Sirius went to get the list. A minute later, he came back and handed it obediently to Lily, who smiled sweetly, "Was that so hard?" The response was mumbled; nodding the mother-to-be turned to the men, "Shall we get started?"

Without waiting for an answer she began."What do you think of Hope?"

James and Remus agreed that it was a lovely name for a girl, especially with a war going on. Peter and Sirius did not. "What if Hope has the personality of Moaning Myrtle? Your child would be living irony." Sirius argued.

Lily muttered under her breath."He's right, the last thing we need is for the baby to turn out like you."

Peter added."And if anyone said her name really fast the 'P' in Hope would blend with the 'P' in Potter. The result? Ho Potter. Ouch.

"Rebecca?"

"If we name our daughter that she'll have the nickname Becky forced upon her." James said stubbornly.

"What's wrong with Becky? I think I dated a Becky at school." Sirius said for the sake of arguing.

"You dated nearly every girl at school, Sirius, making your point useless." Remus said boredly.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Silence! Both of you!" Lily shouted "Now what about Violet."

Peter grinned."Violet I like. We can call her Vi, it rhymes with pie and rye and eye and cry and-"

"Die." James said gravely.

Sarcastically Peter replied. "Don't get to cheery on us, Prongs."

The process went on for nearly two hours, answers mostly 'no's and an arguments on what was wrong with certain names. Sirius had pouted for a full ten minutes after he was told that 'we won't name the baby after you in any way, shape or form.' And refused to participate in the conversation. He did come out of it to tease James and Lily on their choice of Aurora.

"Aurora, Aurora," chanted Peter " she is such a bore-a."

Sirius chimed in " Aurora, Aurora, she makes me snore-a."

"Aurora, Aurora, she is such a whor-" Remus began but was cut off by James. "Keep it near PG-13, Moony."

"You let me have no fun." Remus said.

They had finally stopped at sunset, when at last a name had been found. Peter, who had grown impatient, said, "Why don't you forget all the fancy names with weird meanings and pick something simple."

Lily raised a single eyebrow."Like what?"

"What about, hmmm, what about Harry?"

"Harry?" James said then repeated the name "Harry." He said it slowly as though tasting it. "Harry James Potter, me likely."

Remus nodded."James and Lily are both simple names. It would be a bit odd sounding if your child had a complicated name. Meet the Potters: James, Lily, and their son Jairden. Sounds icky."

"But what if it's a girl." Lily said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Call her Harri with an 'I'." Sirius replied in a muffled voice, seeing as he was laying face down on the sofa. "Harry is short for Harold, so Harri with an 'I' can be short for Harriet. Can we go home now?"

Lily looked at him and said in a patronizing tone."I don't know, can you?"

"May we go home, Lily?"

Smirking she replied, "You may."

On July 31st 1980, Harry James Potter was born.


End file.
